Hidden Treasure
by Loominginmoonlight
Summary: So, I have this... lets call it an ability right, basically I can teleport. At the moment how isn't necessarily important, what is is what is very quickly happening right now. Everything is about to go completely wrong, but soon will be better than anythting I could have ever dreamed of. Let's just hope I'm not found out. (AmyxMark, oc, Ethan, Tyler, Kathryn)
1. Chapter 1

This whole teleporting thing was awesome, seriously long as I can remember if I had to have one power it would be to be able to teleport. Though I don't use it to pull stupid shit like stealing or other illegal fun times, that would just be pointless. No instead I used it so I didn't have to drive, I absolutely detest driving and how long it took. Plus I get horrifically travel sick when driving, or on a boat… or flying… basically the actual travel isn't fun for me. With my classes being about an hour away driving time, and the fact that parking was an absolute bitch because they didn't plan ahead for the sheer mass of students they would have at a time, me just popping up is a dream come true.

Now I didn't have to waste so much time, and not be panting after climbing all those god damn stairs. At least I still had a ton of time after class in order to laze about because I seriously just need some "me" time. And if I did this by being glued to my phone then hell I was most certainly going to do just that!

Speaking of being glued to my phone, notifications are my literal lifesaver, because Mark had uploaded to his facebook page, an oddity in itself. I quirk my eyebrows in surprise, what on earth was he up to? I couldn't help but laugh aloud before flushing at letting the sound out. I hated attention being directly on me but I don't help it much with my spot of choice. It was right in the middle of the room after all.

In order to ignore everyone looking at me, I just stare at my screen and suddenly was able to comprehend what I was reading. What? Why was he telling fans where he was? Oh, duh he said they would be in a video… Should I? I've never traveled THAT kind of distance before, and from northern Nevada to L.A. is quite a jump.

My attitude on life I would like to say had the thought process that would eliminate bad ideas. In truth it was more along the lines of "fuck it why not." Surprisingly that was already my decision made, literally three seconds. Oh well, time to hide in a bathroom before popping into California!

Now, just to be safe I was going to hit it in chunks, being sure to not get stuck in the middle of nowhere on the way. Because seriously that would just suck balls. Right so maybe about… an hour and a half ish journey? I could do an hour EASY so what's a little more? I search up a picture of the place so that I don't royally screw myself up and let out a breath real slow like.

I closed my eyes and just felt the air charge around me, before it started to thicken and congeal before me. I step through the glassy surface and it snapped back into place the moment I stepped fully through. It wasn't very fast, but doing it this way attracted far less attention than full on snapping into view. That one didn't feel nice because I have to force my body through very fast, while the slower way I got to ease into it.

Blinking against the sunlight, my eyes came into focus upon the suburban street that was completely deserted. Rolling my joints out was nice after each jump, squeezing through nothing locks you up a wee bit if you don't stretch out a little. Damn that was nothing! Feeling a little cocky I looked at the picture of the park Mark said they were going to be in, I could totally make it in one go!

When I stepped through, I had to seriously get my bearings straight. You know when you're sitting or lying down and you suddenly stand to charge off somewhere? That feeling where you are so lightheaded you create your own mini galaxy in front of your eyes is very unpleasant. But I honestly was expecting something so much worse, this was quite a pleasant surprise as far as headaches go. Nevertheless, I quickly sling my high school musical backpack round my front so I could take a swig from my apple juice. I had started carrying it around after the first time I got jumping pain as I call it. Now don't judge the HSM backpack! No one can tell that's what it's from, all it is, is a navy denim backpack with a sparkly music symbol that I can't name off the top of my head.

It is a quaint little thing; I've had it since I was about eight when my grandma gave it to me. Making sure I had at least two other bottles of juice left in case of emergencies, I take in my surroundings to make sure I hadn't gone to the clear opposite side of the park. But I had to judge it carefully so that I didn't appear directly under their noses either. Damn, a little off target, but I can still see them, oh for fucks sake who am I kidding they could be seen from the bloody moon with what they're wearing!

I could see two other girls with them already, great they can take the majority of the attention off of me so that I can watch from afar. This way I can enjoy being here and off the radar. What I didn't take into account was Mark's tendency to act like an excitable puppy when he spots another person. My plan of being a bit on the outside was thrown right out the metaphorical window when Mark spotted me walking towards them, because he sprinted as fast as he could move in those plether pants he was wearing.

I could see Ethan and Tyler following close behind him, Ethan holding a camera in his little hands. I had stopped moving by now, already feeling the panic start to build. Oh god what if he asks where I'm from? What if he asks why I'm here in la? What if what if what if what if? It was a steady downward spiral, I could feel my breathing increase and get choppy with effort. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears drowning out all other sound.

"Hi what's your name!" he exclaims before putting a fake mic in front of my face. Fuck fuck fuck what the fuck what what did he ask? Wait I'm taking too long to answer now I'll look stupid why I am I still not saying anything?

"Hey are you alright?" concern flooded his face where excitement once was.  
I honestly couldn't help it; the moment I got scared I reverted back to my old habit of clamming up. I nod shortly, trying desperately to regain my breathing so I didn't look like I was absolutely mental in front of everyone. I wasn't completely focused in the moment, so it was no surprise that I involuntarily flinched when a hand landed on my shoulder.

Now I'm not being weird or anything, I actually should have prepared more for this instead of just diving in. Remember the whole fuck it thing just a little while back? This would show why you shouldn't do that.

I'm pretty sure my face was going to be a permanent state of red… fucking hell. Now everyone was staring at me, whelp there go any and all attempts at speaking while I'm here. My backpack likes to hang under my armpit due to it only having a single strap, so it is fairly easy to open it and pull out my notepad along with a pen.

I quickly scribble out _my name is Anna_ , before handing him the notepad. Mark glanced down at the pad, "Hi Anna!" I physically cringe so hard I'm pretty sure my face just concaved into my skull. Mark had pronounced my name how people say it in Frozen, fuck Frozen and having their princess called Awnah… "Oh did I say that wrong?" It takes me hugging into myself to be able to even nod that yes, yes he pronounced it wrong. "Sorry about that Anna, anyways where are you from?" He offers the paper back, knowing that I would just write it out instead of say it. _Northern Nevada,_ I write down right before he splutters, "Wait what? Are you on vacation or something?"

I silently cheer that he gave me this loophole, it would be so easy to just go with that and be incredibly vague about the specifics. Instead of writing the confirmation though I just nodded. "That's awesome! I'm glad you got to come down here!" He seemed so excited I actually couldn't help the smile that filled my still blood red face.

"Oh my god Mark you actually didn't fully scare the poop out of her!" Tyler said really loudly just off to the side. I could feel myself caving into myself if that made any form of sense. This was a bad idea a very very bad idea that I was not prepared for in the slightest. And that fucking camera was not helping things!

Thankfully that's when Mark noticed a newcomer to the party. He turned to me, "Mind if we go greet them?" I am pretty sure I gave myself whiplash from how hard I shook my head. I could tell they were concerned, but I made the choice for them when I went to go hide behind a nearby woman and use her as a human shield. Thankfully she just gave me a patient smile and didn't try to make me talk.

It was easy then to hide in plain sight, one of the better purposes of being five foot six. There was a lot of visiting with everyone there, thankfully I was able to avoid most of that by carrying my pad of paper.

I noticed Ethan as he was doing a standing back tuck, he had pretty good form. This is another occurrence where the fuck it attitude overtakes my brain. I walk up to him after placing the paper on top of my backpack that's against a tree. He was startled by my silent approach, and before I lost my nerve I made some form of hand motion that I hoped translated into back flip. "My back flip?" he said confusedly.

I nodded, and moved to stand next to him, but putting about three feet in between us. I look at him and put of three fingers one at a time before doing the back flip movement again. Finally he understood and a grin threatened to split his face in two. He then looked up over at Mark and Tyler, before saying, "Right on three? One, two, three!" On the count of three I swung my arms down by my legs, simultaneously bending my legs while holding my torso straight up. After that I launch myself up and back, pulling my knees to my chest to whip myself around so I was right side up again.

I straightened to applause and Tyler victoriously pointing at the camera he was holding. After that moment it steadily got easier to relax in everyone's presence. It was during the filming for the actual video that Mark was acting very much like himself. Every time he would fling himself into the group of us dancing he would be sure to try to make us laugh. That's what screwed up multiple takes, him causing people to laugh when we were supposed to just act like mannequins.

Now when he noticed how much of an effect he had on me, he was quick to add me to the list of easy targets. Now I didn't actually laugh, more like steadily my face went to a purple due to me holding my breath. I was trembling with the effort of not audibly laughing, because if you have ever held back laughter for some reason it actually hurts!

Now remember when I said I was relaxed earlier? Well it's kinda true, like I wasn't flinching anymore to sudden appearances around me, I still did too the worst noises, but I still wasn't talking to anyone. That I think was both frustrating and concerning the people who continued to try to have me say SOMETHING by this point.

By the time everything was finished and over with, people were starting to head home. The younger fans parents were having them say goodbye so everyone could leave. All I had to do was gather my stuff and find a secluded place to phase away. I was starting to walk off, but "Hey Anna wait!" I turn to face Mark absolutely confused. "Do you have someone picking you up? Where are your parents? Do you need someone to walk you to the place you're staying?" If I had any speech capability I would have spluttered, instead I scribble out, _uh no I can walk there on my own._

"Are you sure kid?" I actually had to have a double take. _Wait how old do you think I am?! "_ Uhh _._. _._ fourteen?" he said sounding completely unsure of himself. I was more than a little confounded, and annoyed at what my height and baby face caused to happen again. _Nope I'm actually eighteen mate._ At this point I think the both of us are more than a little embarrassed. "Um sorry Anna, want to come here tomorrow? Same time for another video shoot?" Like I had to think about it, all it took was a nod of my head along with a small smile to confirm that I was totally coming tomorrow.

I walked off into the trees, letting the impending darkness shroud me in their shadows. After taking a last glance over my shoulder to be sure no one followed me, I breathe in and step through. Surprisingly, it was easy to show up in my bedroom. Turns out just getting to the distance automatically gets me used to how a one trip journey would feel…interesting.

Walking to the kitchen, I start to prepare some dinner. Mom was in there as well, heating some veggies in a pan. "Where on earth were you for an hour?" she asked at my appearance in the kitchen.

"L.A." I respond, knowing she would think I was kidding.

"Alright smart ass, you want any of these?"

"Yes please!" I call over my shoulder as I walk back to my room, plate of tofu nuggets and ketchup in hand as I went. Now, I was just counting down the hours until I could head back to L.A.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why I was so excited to see the video after everything was edited and put together, but all I can say is I'm really fuckin excited. Honestly, I was glad I got to be there, I actually hope I'm not in the video all that much. This is because if I see myself most likely I'll cringe super duper hard at myself as weird as that sounds.

Right on time my phone lit up from a notification from Mark's channel. Automatically I was already loading the video to see the end result.

It was honestly spectacular, even if there were more shots of me than I would like. They even included the bit where I did a back tuck right alongside Ethan. They even edited in some badass music and freaking out noises to make it seem more than it was. I swear those lads were such dorks, but I absolutely love them. They were so nice, surprisingly nice for never having met me before.

I was just counting down the time until I could jump down to LA again, I almost hate to admit that I'm completely hooked. I may not be speaking, but that doesn't have to be the thing that proves my happiness that I'm able to get there practically instantly. Now that I think about it, I should get there a little early. Not by too much just enough that would make sure no one sees me coming. Yesterday was too close of a call for comfort. But at least I was able to subtly scope the area for much stealthier landing zones.

These were the moments that I was glad both mom and dad worked during the day; I got to have plenty of time by my lonesome. Same went for both my siblings being in public school. It definitely gave me time to go explore random areas. Best part was if I ever get lost all I have to do is jump someplace else!

Which leads to now, deciding my home was just boringI jumped to the park a couple hours early. Now I wasn't going to just sit and WAIT here for hours. No, I am going to wander around a bit and see what this area of LA has to offer for me. I mean what could go wrong? ….definitely shouldn't have said that. Knowing my luck I'll get shot because I said that.

And so I walked, walked away from that park and just took in everything that was around me. I am like a living version of that tumblr game! Where you go to a website that drops you off in a random place on the world and you have to find an airport. That is both an infuriating and delightful game if I do say so myself. I mean how many can say they are a living tumblr post?

I feel like the song five hundred miles should be playing right about now, it's certainly a fitting one for what I'm doing. With that thought in mind I scroll through my playlist to find the song of the hour and blast it in my ears. Thankfully I had my handy dandy backpack with me should any need ever arise. Basically it held my wallet, my juice, and my pen and paper. Along with a first aid kit that's practically bursting with band-aids… I fall a lot!

LA was so different to my tiny town in Nevada, so completely different it was a genuine culture shock. Even these neighborhoods were different to the ones back home, I mean sure we have our plebian neighborhoods and our nicer neighborhoods but nothing like this!

The houses were so odd, the nicer places where I live all basically look the same like someone copied and pasted them before pulling a couple of lines. But these houses all look different from each other including their colors. Glancing at the time had me cursing myself for getting so distracted by my explorations; I focus on the park and jump.

Stepping into the park from behind a thicket of trees had me still being the only one here, but it gave me an excuse to sit on the ground and wait.

I have to admit, I thought this was ridiculous when Mark introduced the idea to us all. But being in the deer head I actually felt like I was being hunted. This guy was shooting the arrows at me and the inflatable head was seriously inhibiting my movement. The bottom of the head made it to my hips! So when the suction arrow smacked into my shoulder I wasn't even remotely surprised. I flop to the ground with a giggle I was sure no one had heard while I wait for Mark and my shooter to run to me. Mark theatrically kneels next to my head, saying some random spiel about the deer man. I wasn't paying attention because Mark had smacked my face through the see through material in his excitement.

"Ow!"  
He splutters to a pause before shouting, "Guys! Guys she spoke!"  
"What?" I could hear from Ethan, Tyler was just laughing because he was the one who realized that the only reason I spoke was because Mark smacked me in the face.  
"Oh my god Anna are you okay?" and now Mark has come to the realization. Ah FUCK he can't see me nodding through this damned head!

"fine." I manage to whisper through my stutter. I felt big hands reach under my back, sneaking an arm across for leverage. I was helped up to my feet, well more like lifted as if I was a toddler or something. I wasn't complaining much, the arm was very warm and it was pretty cold tonight. I get cold quite easily damn low blood pressure causing more problems than its worth.

Why was taking this fucking head off such a struggle? It was inflatable! So when they take the air out obviously it is easy to take off right? Wrong!

I was quite quickly getting frustrated with it, but I was trying my fucking hardest to not freak out because I break shit when I'm having a moment. Thankfully I was helped out of the head before I tore it or something.

I can't believe how nice all these people are. The ones from yesterday who remembered me made sure to not make any loud startling noises around me, and they were making sure to just make me as comfortable as I could. I didn't expect this at all, but it nearly made me cry. This included the boys, seriously why would they remember ME of all people?

"Anna? Do you have a ride back to where you're staying? Everyone else has left."

I jump at the voice, I must have zoned out or something. I shake my head because if I'm being honest I DIDNT have a ride, I don't like lying I'm completely rubbish at it. Mark's eyebrows pinched together in concern.

"Do you need a ride? I mean we could drop you off?" I shake my head again, that wouldn't be good for my anxiety seriously. "Are you sure?" now a nod of my head. I HAVE to get out of here, he was asking way too many questions ones that I wasn't sure I wanted to answer.

When Tyler called Mark over I was so relieved I could have kissed the man... on the cheek. I made my way into the trees, as long as they were distracted I could sneak away. But I would have to make the jump fast if they noticed I was gone.  
***************

"Uh guys? I think Anna is a lot more interesting than we originally thought." Ethan was confused, and quiet something that caught Mark and Tyler's attention almost immediately, Ethan was hardly ever quiet.

"What do you mean? Wait where hell did she go?!" Mark whipped his head around, he could swear she was JUST HERE a second ago!

Ethan wordlessly handed them the camera, still in disbelief from what he witnessed. Mark and Tyler hunched over the footage, both exclaiming at what Ethan knew couldn't have been an illusion.

"What the fuck?!" Tyler was analytical, this just couldn't be explained which isn't normal.

"Think she'll come tomorrow?" Ethan asked his friends, squinting to see them in the dark.

"Hopefully, but I'll make a good long mention of her in the next video. We can talk to her tomorrow I'm sure of it."

Tyler scoffed, "Sure Mark, you'll talk to the practically mute girl who spooks if you touch her from behind."

"Well what do you suggest?! I want to figure this out and it's going to be hard as fuck to get answers out of her."

"She didn't notice me behind her, so I'm sure she'll be there tomorrow so we can plan ahead. Hey Mark, maybe we can get Amy to come you know she'd be good at getting her out of her shell." Mark looked like he was about to protest.

"She did seem more inclined to be around the girls I've noticed. AMY would have a much easier time than any of us."

"Alright, but only if Amy agrees to it."

"You're actually agreeing to this?" Mark was flabbergasted, usually Amy was in agreement with him on not being that involved with fans because it was their personal life.

"Of course! This sounds like a right mystery to solve and that footage is simply unbelievable. I've seen clips of her from your edits of course I'd help."

"Now we aren't kidding on the 'jumpy as a wild animal' bit, seriously she had a panic attack when she first met Mark." Tyler said in between scratching Chica's ears.

"You don't think there's any issues at home do you Mark?" Amy sounded absolutely panicked at this thought, there was nothing more that she hated than children being abused even if they were eighteen.

"I hope not, but I don't think so. I think she just has severe anxiety and an extreme aversion to touch."

"Who knows what caused it, but I hope we get her to open up, did you guys see how she was putting band aids on people who scraped their hands on the ground?" Ethan said next to Tyler.

"What? No I must have missed it, I was wondering where all the band aids were coming from." this was from Mark, albeit he was rather busy trying to put equal attention to all the people who showed up. Ethan searched on the camera before handing unit up to Mark, Amy leaning in to watch as well.

"Mark! How old is she? Dear Lord she doesn't look older than thirteen!" Mark chuckled thinking of when he was reprimanded.

"Don't let her hear you say that, I asked and thought she was fourteen, turns out she is actually eighteen years old."

Tyler looked up sharply, "That's news to me! My god Mark she was hit with the short and baby face a lot harder than you ever were."

"You said there was good chance she would be there tomorrow right? So I'll be in the car until most of them leave then we can do it alright?"

"I would suggest getting some Apple juice before, it seems to be her favorite." everyone turned to look at Tyler with a mix of surprise and humor. "What it's not hard to notice when she clutches a bottle of it like a safety blanket."

That sobers everyone in the room, "I'll get some for the office as well as some little bottles." Amy decided, "She sounds like something, maybe she'll get comfortable."

"Amy we can't kidnap the kid, even if she's eighteen that would be a horrible idea."

Amy hummed noncommittally, already typing away at her phone for things to get that sounded nice. Apple juice, maybe some fruit, and the office could use some replenishing that's a good enough excuse.  
Mark glanced at Tyler and Ethan; they knew Amy had latched onto this, now there was no deterring her unless she didn't like Anna. Like that was going to happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning late, having stayed up far past reasonable hours the night previously. But, somehow I have managed to get eight hours even if it was off my normal sleeping pattern. My phone was lit up with notifications, all with videos from youtube that I was behind schedule watching.

Mark's vlog video was such a mix of happy and sad feelings. Seeing it just brought tears to my eyes, both from laughter but also because he seems so HAPPY. Then he was pulling up random footage of the past couple days. Laughing at his own dorkiness and the antics of the fans. But he then went to where he ran up to me on the first day. I cringe seeing it, fucking hell did I really look like that?

"Oh oh no Anna, this is Anna and I don't think I ever apologized for scaring her when she first came. Oh my god she was so anxious! But I've been seeing her slowly become more comfortable and it was so cool to experience! Oh wait!" he skipped around until he found where he smacked me in the face. He laughed a bit because of the expression of utmost horror that was on his face in the footage. "She said her for word aloud here, because I accidentally smacked her in the face oh my god. I hope I don't deter you from showing up in the future." Any thought I had on not showing up were gone, grinning I climb out of bed over to my backpack readying to stuff it with what I need.

I sigh glancing down at my scraggly nails. We don't keep nail polish in the house because dad hates the smell. I really wish I could make them light purple. My eyebrows slammed together at the sight in front of me, it should have been impossible! Wait, I can teleport, why am I so surprised by any of the weird shit around me? Right in front of my eyes my nails became a hue of purple. I lean across my bed for my backpack and pull out my phone, using the camera setting so I could see myself.

Immediately I try experimenting with my hair, making it a wild assortment of colors and lengths. I was tired of my dull brown. Finally I settled on a white blonde on top going into pastel purple look. I scrunch my face in consideration before shortening it to reach my collar bones. I giggle at what I see, this was just so cool! Then I see my eyebrows, hmm in order to make it look even slightly convincing I would have to change that. A few seconds later my dark eyebrows were replaced with actual blonde eyebrows just for the hell of it.

I have no idea how I am doing this, but I love playing with it. Hmm, I wonder? I giggle hysterically as I make my boobs completely disappear, before then bring them to the size I was when I was thirteen. Basically flat, but raised enough to where I was still distinguishable as a girl basically. At least I can bring my body to a healthy BMI now; I was always a little pudgy and never liked that it caused me to have more pain in my knee.

But while I'm at it, why not be five foot? That would funny to see their reactions when I am quite a bit shorter than they remember. It's a good thing I wore black sweat pants and a comically large green sweat shirt. Now it was just pretty much ridiculously large on my shrunken form; to the point where my fingertips came to the wrists of it.

Further laughing still, I snatch my backpack and leave for LA, not quite knowing what I was getting into. 

Mark was a little worried, well more than a little worried. Amy had decided to go into this at three hundred percent capacity, that is to say completely overboard. Tyler and Ethan thought so as well, they just didn't have the balls to stand up and say so.

Right now she was practically dragging them to the car long before people would be showing up to the park.

"Amy, no one is going to be there, probably not for a half hour!" Mark whined, thinking this would knock some sense into her.

"That doesn't mean we still can't set up there! Plus what if she shows up early?"

Tyler was grumbling from the driver's side door, he was being made to eat his sand witch in the car instead of at the table where he was a minute previous.

Ethan didn't seem to mind all that much, just bouncing along in his usual fashion. Since Amy was met with no real arguments she corralled them into Mark's car wanting to get to the park.

Surprisingly, there was someone already in their usual spot. She was sitting against a tree, headphones probably blasting music into her ears. Mark brushed off the niggling feeling of recognition; he doesn't remember anyone showing up with blonde and purple hair.

That is until Ethan said, "Wait… is that Anna over there?"

Tyler glanced over, "What? No it can't be, Anna wasn't that small. Right?"

The question was aimed at Mark, who now was just really confused. He looked closer, until he spotted a disturbingly familiar bag. Only ONE person had that bag and had been showing up to the park. "No, no that has to be her. Maybe she dyed her hair today? Maybe we're misjudging her height."

Amy was looking first at Anna, then at Mark, then back again. "No, something doesn't seem right guys; from the footage I thought she was thirteen or fourteen. Now she doesn't look any older than TEN."

Mark wasn't so quick to jump to conclusions, "Let's just wait until we have a chance to ask her some questions. We could just be over thinking this." He turned to face her, but Amy wasn't there. "Amy?!" Ethan pointed behind Mark, as mute as Anna when she first showed up. Mark turned with an expression of befuddlement on his features until he saw exactly where Amy had gone.

She was approaching the still oblivious girl against the trees, making sure not to do something that would startle her. The closer Amy got to the girl, the more she was figuring that she was pretty young. Finally, she crouched to get eye level with the sitting girl. The girl glanced up when she noticed her approaching, but she didn't pay her any attention until Amy got within touching distance.

Anna glanced up, expressive eyes met Amy's where a mix of emotions could be read. Mostly confusion, question, sadly a little bit of fear, until it was all replaced with recognition. _So she does know who I am,_ Amy thought, _we'll have to see if this is a hindrance or not._ But she smiled at the slightly alarmed girl in front of her.

"Hello!" Amy patiently waited for her to respond, she would in some way or another. Cautiously, she forced out an extremely quiet "hi" but that was enough for Amy. She already had more progress than all three of the boys put together. "Have you been having fun with the meetups? I know I have been enjoying the footage those three dorks have been bringing back."

She grinned, not the laugh Amy was hoping for, but it was a reaction nonetheless. "Yea I'm glad to be here while they're doing this." She whispered with a small smile. Amy was ecstatic, she had gotten her to respond with a complete sentence!

Mark couldn't believe his eyes, how in the hell is she doing that? Tyler, Ethan and himself have tried to get her to talk for the past couple days but to no avail. But Amy gets in there and barely two minutes later Anna's talking!

"I wouldn't say I was jealous of your girlfriend, but I'm jealous of your girlfriend." Tyler said from beside him. He was seriously wishing that she would be comfortable around them, because he hated to think she was actually scared of them.

"Do you think she'll be able to participate today? Or like will she?" Ethan asked; he liked this one she was cute and adorable.

"I hope so, if not she can use her paper if she's overwhelmed."

The filming of going good so far for the video, though it was getting harder and harder not to laugh as more people kept saying Oahu instead of Honolulu. Amy has been sticking to Anna like glue, not really letting her get too far without being too obvious about it. Anna hasn't seemed to take notice of the mother hen behavior, or at least shown signs of it.

After filming a couple more people Mark decided to head over to Anna and Amy, his own curiosity on her answers and whether or not she would verbally respond to the questions. Mark had to stifle a laugh when he saw what they were doing. Amy had found long grass strands where they were sitting and was weaving them into faux flower chains without the flowers. Meanwhile Anna had her pad of paper out; at first this worried him thinking she had gotten uncomfortable again. But when he took a closer look, he could see rough sketches of Amy on the page.

"Hey guys!" Tyler called out to them, probably as a subtle warning to our approach. Anna started slightly, and it was simply weird being this close to her. Amy was right, she had to be at least half a foot shorter today than yesterday, she was so tiny!

"Hi Anna, do you want to be a part of the video today?" She at first looked towards Amy before looking at the grass, almost unsure of herself. "Amy will still be here, she can even stand next to Ethan if you want." Mark had mixed feelings on how much Anna seemed to latch herself to Amy already. In a way it was good because she was noticeably more comfortable today than the past couple of days. But who knew how long that would last.

But that could be dealt with later, as saying Amy would be there seemed to have cemented that she would do it. Ethan ambled next to Amy camera in hand waiting for Mark to start.

"Let's start off easy Anna, how old am I?" It took her a second to register the question.

"Twenty seven." She whispered, ginning after an encouraging nod from Amy. Her face was flushed, her eyes flicking around avoiding eye contact, and she was twisting her hands rubbing the joint of her left thumb.

"Where was I born? Oh and you were correct I am twenty seven."

She quietly giggled before answering the question, "On Oahu," Mark was about to groan, "in Honolulu." She finished with a silly grin on her face, knowingly playing with his emotions and taking great pride in it. Tyler couldn't hold back his explosive laughter, the look on Mark's face was too funny not to laugh at. Mark pulled Anna into his arms, a hand against her hair and his face into a comical false sob.

"We must protect this small smart one at all costs!" Now Amy was laughing, she was trying to hide it by doing it silently, but her shoulders were shaking too much to effectively mask it. At first Anna stiffened and just looked confused, cocking her head to the side as if she were a puppy. But a few seconds later she shrugged and hugged him back, it was hard not to, he was quite the teddy bear and the warmth was irresistible.

Finally he released her, and turned to Amy. So far he was still rather confused with the plan, what were they going to do once they got her in the office?

I'm surprised with how much Amy wants to stick with me. I mean why was she here in the first place? It is really odd, because from what I got from them was that they were keeping her mostly out of the limelight and the fans.

I saw Mark whispering to her, so I took that as a hint to go find somewhere else to be. Glancing around, I noticed a girl Mark had been talking to before was trying to hide that she was crying. Poor thing, I wonder what's the matter. Walking over, I gently place my hand on her shoulder. She starts in surprise, then the moment she meets my eyes she couldn't hold back any more.

"Amy, no matter what we can't just kidnap her, she will want to leave and we can't just keep her!"

"Who knows!? We have to let her make that decision for herself Mark!" The two were whispering heatedly, being sure that others wouldn't be able to hear them. Suddenly Amy looked around, "Wait where did she go?" Mark's face fell, and a small bout of panic settled in. But they didn't need to look far, Anna was actually only a few feet away. She was hugging a girl Mark had filmed with already, but she was crying.

Concerned, Mark approached her, "Hey, hey what's going on?" She turned to him and actually started sobbing harder. In-between her cries she was managing to get out an explanation for her tears, along with other heart wrenching things. Mark didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug, trying his best in order to comfort her.

Anna looked on with an expression of understanding, and also sadness. In fact, the closer Mark looked at her, the more sure he was that she was smaller than even before. Like having shrunk a couple inches during the time that they were here kind of smaller.

Eventually, everything was all said and done. The rest of the fans had said their good byes and their respective parents had dragged them away. Amy and Tyler were basically circling her, both effectively making sure that she was sticking round and not able to sneak off at the last second.

The only problem with that was she was getting antsy and agitated, quite perceptive that something was up. That's when Amy swept in for the kill, "Hey, do you maybe want to come with us? Just for a bit, there is something we want to talk to you bout." The inner battle was being played out making her face an effective screen, flinging the pros and cons every which way, trying to think if it would be a good idea or not.

Surprisingly, she actually nodded, extremely hesitantly mind you but she still agreed. Amy grinned, "Great! Boys is all the stuff in the car?!" She called out to the rest of us, while we had to pretend that we weren't listening in intently. Anna let Amy hold onto her hand, pulling her over to the car so that she could lead her in the right direction. It was actually really cute, seeing Amy behave like this with Anna in tow.

The ride to the office was a slightly tense one; Anna was in a constant "deer in the headlights" expression. Tyler was driving us back, me in the passenger seat, with Ethan and Amy sitting next to her as the smallest people in the car. Thankfully it was rather quick since it wasn't far from the park, an added bonus to its location.

I wasn't sure why she so readily came with us, but if the footage was real and we weren't absolutely insane I suppose she could just fucking teleport away at the slightest chance of danger. It's the only possible logic I could come up with anyway.

Pulling up to the office we kept up the pretense of putting everything in its place now that the filming day was over, usually we would start to edit the same day but right now we simply had no time if we were sticking with the very vague plan Amy came up with. Anna was watching our every move, just waiting until something happens.

Finally the camera equipment was put away and we just couldn't stall any longer. We made our way over to the couch, Tyler dragging over two extra chairs. Tyler and I take the chairs, so that Anna, Amy, and Ethan could take the couch. No one knew how to start, to ease or not to ease?

"I'll bite, what's this about?" her voice while quiet had a soprano lit to it, not too high pitched that it would be annoying, but definitely child-like. I hate to say we were stunned by this but honestly she stunned us.

"Wait you can talk?"

She scowled, "There aren't as many people here, this is hard."

"Mark not the point." Amy cut in readily.

"Right anyway, the reason for all of this was we know how you have been getting to and from the shoots, but we want to know if we are crazy or not." Her face was pale already, eerily so, but now it was a pallor grey, her eyes widened and her breathing grew harsh. "Hey, hey it's okay it's alright, you don't need to jump. I don't know how to say we are concerned?" I aimed the question towards Amy for confirmation.

"I haven't met you before today and I could tell you look different," Amy took over for me, "we are worried for you."

"Why? I'm just some nobody who can do some things." Evasive, being nonspecific about what she could do, very smart girl.

Her phone started to ring, stock sound but clearly still personalized because she didn't look at the screen before answering it. "Momma? What is it what-" she was interrupted, face clearly growing more and more panicked the more her mother talked. "Mom who WERE they? Why were they trying to come into the house?" The garbled voice of her mother went on for a couple sentences more, before she hung up. "Mom?! Mom!" Anna stared at her phone, stock still in shock.

"Anna, what just happened?" Amy quietly asked.

"Men showed up at my house, they tried to come in but mum wouldn't let em." Her voice was weak, "I just wanted to be in a video, why is this happening?" I could see Amy morph into maternal mom mode, but I wasn't going to stop her.

"Do you want to stay with us? I dunno what can be done about keeping you hidden."

Anna was stoic, chewing her lip severely before closing her eyes. Stunned shouts broke out from my friends, along with stunned silence mixed in there. Anna looked entirely different than she did a second prior. She had shrunk another half foot, her clothes now incredibly baggy on her small frame.

"You sure you want someone like me with you now?" Her voice was defeated, eyes hooded with pain; she must see herself as some form of freak, my heart just breaks for her.

"How young can you make yourself look? I might have an idea that could work if you can look about 2 or 3 years old."

"Amy what?" I started to ask before she shushed me. Now it took a slight bit more concentration, this was slightly more specific to ask rather than just changing one's height I would assume. But sure enough, swarmed in the baggy t-shirt was a toddler version of Anna, she was so cute!

"Like this?" her voice changed with her, leaving me to wonder if this is what it would be like listening to a baby speak like a politician.

"I have a niece who is round this age, I have some contacts that could give you a new identity." Tyler, Ethan, and I were exchanging looks of absolute astonishment, this certainly was a part of Amy none of us knew about her. "Mark, guys," Amy snapped our attention back to her, "this will only work if you guys are willing to help me."

"Amy, this is completely insane, but I love you, and will go to any stake for you."

Tyler and Ethan agreed, "I'm already attached to ya kiddo, and I don't want to lose you." Tyler had easily made up his mind.

At that point we all started brainstorming a believable story, trying to fill in any form of hole to make it completely foolproof. So far the story was we found her in the alleyway next to the building. Assume she has been an abandoned child; it's not that uncommon with the homeless population of LA. Turns out, Amy's contact was a judge who fills out delayed birth certificates among other things for children. Even though it was round 9 at night when Amy called him, he was all too willing to meet with us the next day.

I glance over at Anna, she was fast asleep on the couch the stress of the day finally taking her into the comfort of sleep. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I whispered to Amy desperately hoping that everything will be just fine.

"He will come through for me, he is a distant relative and follows the anything for family rule, it's easier to lie to make sure nothing falls through." I pulled her into a hug her tiny frame easily enveloped in mine.

"What do you say we take everyone back, have a good night's rest before tomorrow? We are going to need it." She nodded, then glanced at our friends. I knew how she felt, things already were weird with figuring out how to integrate her with my youtube life but adding Anna in would just make everything more complicated.

I approach the tiny form, she automatically takes on the form of almost sickly thin in the few times I've seen her change her form. I started to reach for her, unsure if I was going to wake her or just pick her up. She made the choice for me however, for she opened a bleary eye and lifted her arms towards me.

Turning out the lights and locking the building up we shuffle to the car. Tyler took the keys so that I could still have her in my lap, easily fitting while lying down. Amy sat on the edge of her seat, leaning over my shoulder to watch her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning tensions were running high, waiting for Amy's contact was pure torture just watching the clock. Ethan volunteered one of his shirts for her to wear before we take her to get some clothing. It made the most sense since he was the smallest while also being long enough. Anna has decided she wanted to be called Sammy; her reasoning was it would be suspicious to keep her name.

She has been fiddling with her appearance in a mirror to pass the time. Her first change that Mark noticed was she meticulously made her hair color exactly like Amy's, at first he thought she was simply messing with the already pale blonde she had but it was obvious what the end result was. Everyone had laughed when her hair poofed into tight curls the moment Tyler handed her a juice box. It was rather cute, the actions he was witnessing made Mark feel as if he was witnessing the birth of someone new. He never said it aloud, but this very much felt like a genuine new addition to his family.

She had hazel eyes before but now they were an exact replica of Ethan's blue green. Amy was the one to point out how her eyes had become almond shaped, like Mark's, a subtle thing that one could miss if you weren't specifically looking for it. She was still as pale as she was before, that was the one thing she was getting frustrated with, muttering under her breath of always being stuck as a vampire. She also had slight features that followed a mix of Amy and my bone structure. Her final touch was a button nose, perfect for booping.

The doorbell rang breaking the silence; An-Sammy lost the little color she had in her cheeks. Ethan held his arms out offering for her to come and sit next to him. Without a second thought she scrambled over to him, using his arms as aid to climb onto his lap. Amy gently moved Chica out of her way as she opened the door. The man on the other side was older, close to sixty years old.

"Hi Paul, thanks for coming so last minute."

He chuckled, "It wasn't a problem Amy, now where should I sit?" He was scanning the room plain as day. Sammy was using Ethan's torso in order to shield herself from view. Paul walked over to the couches, sitting opposite of where Ethan and Sam were. Tyler strode over to the couch, sitting tall and protectively next to Ethan and Sammy, with Amy and Mark following suit. Paul raised his eyebrows but opened the briefcase he placed next to him on the couch.

"Now since this is an abandoned child case I'm amazed how long she's survived… but anyhoo down to business." He said all of this while grabbing various pieces of paper. "What is your plan of action? You said you wanted a delayed birth certificate and social security file, but what about custody?"

Amy and Mark looked at each other, "I guess it'll be two of us on the forms, right Amy?" suddenly unsure Mark directed his sentence at Amy instead of Paul.

"Yes Mark and I will be her guardians, we live together which will make things easier."

Paul placed down an assortment of paperwork, "This mostly is signatures and dates all of this can be done while I'm here the most you will have fill out in one is a birthdate, name etc."

Within no time everything was filled out, it was just a lot of the same thing over and over. Sammy whispered for Mark to write June 16th for her birthday while Paul was talking to Amy about procuring a passport if we ever needed one. Knowing how much travelling could be a thing in the future that was something to pay attention to.

Paul took all the files and paperwork with him to send through filing, "I'll mail in that birth certificate as soon as this comes back and everything will be settled, I wish you luck." And just like that he was gone.

Mark and Amy slump once the front door closed, I can't help but feel entirely responsible for the stress they must be feeling. "I'm sorry." I mutter looking down at my hands.

"Sam, we chose to do this, you didn't make us do anything because we wanted to help you." Tyler interjected firmly.

"You keep saying that, but…" I trail off, it's hard to put literally any of this into words, how I'm feeling and my thought process.

There was a silence as they waited for me to finish, or even just continue in general. When I shrugged it off Amy changed the subject.

"Now that that is over I hate to say it but we need to have some shopping done you can't stay in Ethan's t-shirt forever."

Everyone chuckled at the thought, before grabbing their various items that would be needed to face the outside world.

In the car a game plan was being made, "Tyler, Mark you two are going to go get a carseat and a cot, and Ethan you get to help me with other miscellaneous things." Amy knew exactly what was needed no matter how much I was saying not to go overboard.

At the nearest super market two carts were acquired, Mark and Tyler going one way and Amy having us go in another. Because of my short legs I was in the cart, much to my displeasure. I was still in Ethan's t-shirt so really it made the most amount of sense logically that I wasn't walking around grabbing more attention. Doesn't mean I have to like it really.

My one request was to not have a shit ton of pink items, I had suffered too much of that the first time and I would rather I just have cooler colors of blues, greens, and purples. Amy was a gigantic dork and lovable like a puppy, she was having so much fun browsing and searching that I was actually starting to let loose and be happier.

Ethan suddenly spoke up, "Hey for t-shirts we don't even need stuff from here we can just get miniature versions of Mark and I's merch!"

Genuine laughs form the three of us made the air joyous, until Amy added on, "Don't mention it to Mark you know he would do it and then they will become the only things available for her to wear."

Ethan was actually the one to lift up the shirt and tulle skirt combos in triumph, knowing they were adorable and that Amy would totally go for them. She threw a good three in the back adding them to the randos, pjs, underwear, and socks that were already there.

Mark then came barreling into the aisle, slightly out of breath but holding sparkly light up shoes to show his prize of victory. "These are so cute and tiny I DEMAND we add this."

Ethan playfully groaned before looking at Amy, "Think he should have one?"

"I dunno…" Amy dragged out, "He's been agoofin an a gaffin, been pretty spoopy."

I decided to give him mercy by reaching for the shoes myself my tiny arms not reaching very far in comparison to how far away he was. But he still noticed and gloated in a smug voice, "See?! She thinks I have great taste!"

Amy held her hands up in surrender, "I guess that settles it! Speaking of which do we have enough food?" Everyone exchanged glances, Tyler sheepishly muttering about forgetting to check before we left.

Up and down the food isles we went, Amy grabbing and chucking things into the cart seemingly at random. In the frozen pizza section Mark and Ethan were wresting each other, Mark trying to stop Ethan putting a pineapple and ham pizza into the cart and Ethan trying to dodge him.

Tyler rolls his eyes and snatched the pizza from their grasps, tossing it and a meat lovers pizza into the back of the cart.

Ethan noticed when I glanced at the mint chocolate chip ice cream and went to grab some, "Ethan what are you doing?" Mark asked confusedly.

"Sammy wanted some, so I grabbed some and am putting it into the cart like a totally normal human being." I grinned innocently at Mark and Amy.

"Alright, but respectable portions." Amy said in acceptance.

"That means the entire thing eh Samster?" Mark faux whispered to me.

It kind of took a while to get back to Mark's home, and it wasn't really the fault of LA traffic, though it certainly added to it. Tyler and Mark had a melt-down trying to get the car seat installed into the car. Mark actually started screaming at one point and almost started slamming his head into the side of the car had Ethan not pulled him away from the car.

I looked over at Amy, "I am not going to survive the trip back." I whispered in fear.

"I mean you've survived thus far?"

"Not helpful Amy. Mark are you sure you've read the instructions? You are the almost engineer." With that comment the instruction booklet was chucked from Mark's general direction.

Thankfully the frozen items didn't melt on the way back; that would have just been a total waste for the most part. The cot was relatively easier to assemble, least that's what I'm assuming since I haven't heard any sounds of distress coming from upstairs. It was decided that my bed would be in Ethan's room, mostly because I wanted Mark and Amy to have their privacy and Tyler's room was too small to add another bed. Ethan said he didn't mind but honestly I didn't believe him. I couldn't help it.

Amy and I were in the kitchen with dinner prep, really it was just pasta but we were improvising on the sauce and it was rather fun. She at least was listening to how my mom would make it and the improvising was in what ingredients we actually didn't have. I was sitting on the island counter so that I could at least be high up, Amy had given me a juice box and a bowl of skinless oranges seemingly already knowing that I would be weird about some foods.

I was currently wearing some navy blue footed pajamas with moons and stars scattered over the pattern. All in all a lot warmer than the t-shirt I was in before. Amy decided to have all my clothing in hers and Mark's room so that I didn't completely overtake Ethan's room.

When the doorbell rang I nearly dropped my juice box. Ethan went to open the door, "Paul?"

"Ah hello young man, is Amy here?" Amy left the kitchen after glancing at me.

"Paul hey, what are you doing here?"

"Turns out my contacts were faster than I thought, so I've come to drop the documents off myself."

"Paul you miracle worker!"

"I expect y'all to be going places alright kid? You are doing a great thing." You don't even know the half of it buddy.

"Thank you again Paul, you made this so much easier."

"Bye kid." He rumbled closing the door behind him.

Amy went running up the stairs yelling for Mark. "Mark! Mark! I've got the documents oh my god I think we are in the clear."

Now was the time for me to get off this island since no one was coming for me. I roll onto my stomach slowly inching my body off the edge really hoping I don't botch this. Thankfully my past gymnastics skills serve me well and I managed to land on my feet.

I slowly make my way to the stairs, "If anyone was curious the food is starting to burn and I can't reach it." I call up laughing when they start running. Amy runs into the kitchen to stir everything but Mark just scoops me up and perches me onto his hip.

"Just you wait Sammy so far the hard part is over and it seems like now all that's left is just to live." I hug my arms round his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. "Hey Ames we might want to hurry on dinner if we want her to eat anything."

"Shut up." I mumbled sleepily earning a laugh.

"Tyler! Ethan! Hurry and get your butts in here!" Amy called out to the missing boys dishing items onto plates. Dinner went rather quickly since it was pasta, though we actually got to have some ice cream before I basically passed out in my chair.

Now I woke up with the daunting knowledge that I was going to throw up. I barely made it to the bathroom next to Ethan's room before I was violently vomiting into the bowl. The only problem was that it wouldn't stop, sure I had periods where I was gasping for breath before I was gagging again.

Ethan came inside the bathroom bleary eyed but concerned. His eyes bugged out when he saw me and went racing out the door, only to come back with Amy and Mark.

"Oh my god!" Amy cried before feeling my face.

"How long has she been like this?" Mark asked Ethan face deep in thought.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, a few minutes? I- Sam?" My hearing started to ring and my vision grey. I still needed to throw up but I was wondering if I would be conscious the next time it happened.

"That's it we need a hospital." Mark said before opening a door at the end of the hall. He came into the bathroom and swaddled me into a blanket and picked me up. The four of us were going down the stairs when he opened Tyler's door. "Tyler wake up, we are going to the hospital are you coming or do you need sleep?"

Tyler was surprisingly still awake but startled when his door was opened. But looking at me he wordlessly snatched his shoes and motioned for us to go. They didn't bother with the car seat, just having Tyler and Ethan jump in the front with Mark and Amy in the back. "Tyler hurry."

"I'll try but I will still have to be careful with the freeway."

Surprisingly we got on the freeway quickly, I think… Things were fading in and out and I was delirious. Their voices were suddenly loud and panicking, "Tyler you gotta go faster, her temperature is really fucking high!" Mark, that was Mark's voice. I couldn't hear any response from Tyler, though that might be because something was wrong. I was already out of it before but I my sudden blackout was nothing like the times I've fainted before.

"Oh my fuck! She's seizing! What the fuck do I do?" I screetch over at the others the panic taking over any form of potential logical thought.

Tyler whipped around yelling, "What?!"

Amy was also panicking, "Go Tyler go!" Without a word Tyler stepped on the gas, weaving between cars as the exit to the emergency room quickly approached. Ethan was staring open mouthed, wide eyed in horror unable to look away at Sammy convulsing.

We pull in just as her seizure ended, Tyler barely paused the car before Amy, Ethan, and I throw ourselves out onto the asphalt not waiting to get out bearings straight before running inside. Amy was yelling for help, calling over a nurse in desperation.

One ran over, all the while blasting out questions that I couldn't even hope to answer. Thankfully Amy and Ethan were mostly filling her in, I was still clutching Sammy's limp form close, her body much too warm.

"Sir I need to examine her please bring her this way." Her sharp voice broke me out of my trance.

"Status?" another nurse asked the first.

"Female patient, two years old, woke with vomiting and high fever before a seizure."

"What did your daughter eat for dinner?" the second nurse asked us.

"Pasta, vegetables, and ice cream for desert." Amy got out between small gasps of air.

"Test for celiac and dairy intolerance or allergy?" the first nurse asked the second.

"Seems to be the most likely cause, with small children in cases like this a seizure if caused by the fever itself and the stress of vomiting."

"So she could be just fine? If she has celiac then we just cut gluten and if it's dairy get lactose free items or a dairy aid pill right?" I ask the nurse closest by.

"Most likely, yes. You will need to fill out some forms while you wa- hey you can't come in here!" she suddenly yelled as Tyler barged into the room wildly searching for us.

"No he's okay! He's my brother." I quickly said before security started stalking their way over here. She looked wary, but made no further comment choosing instead to focus her attention on Sam. I'm glad she was asleep through this part, she had to be hooked up to a device that would flush out her body to get rid of everything in her intestines after they collected their tests.

But suddenly her eyes snapped open, she started gagging as she reached up to the tube that was down her throat. Ethan grabbed her hands before she could start to rip it from her throat. "Sammy no don't touch it, it is getting rid of the stuff that made you throw up before."

Her eyes were tear filled from how uncomfortable the tube was, making a moaning keen before trying to reach round Ethan's neck. He instantly held her in a hug but still careful not to jar the tubes.

Five minutes later, one of the nurses came into the room and startled at seeing her awake.

"Can we please get the tube out of her throat? She has to be finished right?" Ethan asked while rubbing her back.

"Yes the solution is empty, though we are going to need to quickly get her to a toilet." She busied herself with things before having Sammy on her back. "Alright hon I need you to cough, cough."

We had to stop her from using her hands again to just rip it out, but quickly it was out and she was already basically back to a normal temperature.

"So," the nurse said reading from the chart, "good news is it's not celiac, just a very high intolerance to lactose. If she really wants dairy items you will need to get a standard enzyme supplement for her to digest it, but try to stick with non-dairy for the most part."

From there we were quick to get out of the emergency room and make our way back home, Sam asleep in the back cuddling Amy close. Exhausted, we slink into the house dreading having to wake up early for the charity livestream in the morning. Amy didn't even head to Ethan's room, instead bringing Sam with her into our room to sleep for the night.


End file.
